Famous
by BlackMidnightTears
Summary: You were a huge fan, but what happens when the one person who you open your heart to denies it? (EnglandxOC) Made by: /25952185
1. Intro

Name: Melissa Braginski  
Country: Moscow  
Age: 16  
Personality: Like Russia's, but isn't as cutesy. She has a deep hidden personality. She doesn't have many friends. (You'll find out more later.)  
Looks: Long chestnut brown hair, Violet blue eyes, Average height, Skinny, Wears a lot of black.


	2. The Day I Found Him

I was in my own fantasy. Watching anime that Honda had made, made me feel better. Almost like I was a part of them. I smiled sadly. That was impossible though. I always wrote fan fictions about it though. My mind was so confused sometimes. 'Damn those hormones' I thought to myself. I wish I had control over them because now I was talking to my self. Then I got out my notebook and started to write my feelings of sadness down. I read somewhere that it helps. As I was searching the web I found a song I liked. I'd never heard of the artist so I looked him up. His name was Arthur Kirkland. Soon I found a picture of him.  
"Holy Crap!" I screamed falling out of my chair backwards. "Ow." I complained rubbing my head where it had hit the floor.  
"Are you all right?" My brother Russia asked. He wasn't really concerned about me though. He just didn't want Belarus to notice a loud bang from her house. She might think he's home and come attack him. Then I would have to pay, deeply.  
"Yea I'm alright." I said putting my chair back up.  
"What's that?" Russia asked pointing to my computer screen.  
"Oh nothing," I said hastily shutting the monitor off. "When is dinner?" I asked.  
"Tonight is 'make your own' night," he said shutting the door to my room. I sighed I was too lazy to make my own dinner, so I got some leftovers out from the garage (Yes we use our yard for a freezer and our garage for a refrigerator). I was thinking about the hot guy I saw on the computer. 'Damn these stupid hormones' I thought 'I'm going crazy.' Once I ate dinner I went up to my room and looked up some more of Arthur's music. It was perfect. I loved it all and became a fan. I didn't write too much about my horrible sad feelings, but more of him. I wrote fan fictions of us getting together, and fought against other rabid girls for him. Only once in awhile did I write about my sad feelings. My few friends thought it was a change for the better and would never imagine me without him when I grew up.


	3. My Love

Eventually Ivan found out about my 'secret love'. He was not happy. I was use to the cruel and unusual punishment, but nothing prepared me for this. That damn country Matthew lives in (I'm trying not to be too mean to him) just had to ship that ONE person over to Alfred and guess what? We got all over the world? Yea thats right, and I was strapped to a chair listening to his AWFUL music. The song Baby by Justin Bieber will forever haunt me in my nightmares. That horrible, high-pitched, girly, gay, retarded (and I could go on but I won't) voice! Ivan had it on repeat and left me there for a whole day (Of course he fed me). I died too many times to count that day. Natalia found out and had developed a plan. Little did I know it was just to get me out of the house while she raped (not literally) Ivan and forced him to marry her.  
Soon my birthday came along. Now, Natalia never gave me anything, in fact the only reason she came was for Russia, but this time there was an envelope with my name on it. I had opened all the presents except for the envelope. When I opened it a couple pieces of paper fell out. I grabbed them off the ground and read them. They were tickets! To see ARTHUR KIRKLAND LIVE! AND A V.I.P TOUR! Again I died was too many time to count that day. All I had to do was stay off of Ivan! I called my friends and they said they would come. I couldn't wait it was 2 weeks away!  
I spent all 2 weeks shopping, and trying new looks. I was so psyched! Those 2 weeks went painfully slow. But when the concert day finally arrived I not even CLOSE to being prepared. In fact what happened that day was a wonderful mess. And once again I died way too many times to count, but I knew this would happen, just not the was I had thought of or hoped.


	4. The Concert

I was perfect. Or so my friends said. I wore my unusual brown hair up. I wore a black top, and fish net gloves. Also I had on Black jeans with a black with silver jewels on, and fish net stockings with black converses. One of my guys friends suggested the choker necklace and since he was a guy I took his word for it. I made sure I had my notebook, the one where I use to write my feelings and now I wrote my fan fictions. It was black, so you couldn't see all the 'I Arthur''s I put on it in black sharpie. I would have him sign it when we got the V.I.P tour. We headed off with one of my guy friends driving...not a good idea. We almost got into a car crash multiple times, but thankfully didn't. When we got there we quickly found the tour group. Towards the end of the tour, by this time I was bored out of my mind, I saw Arthur! I yelled at him to come over here. Everyone was pushing to go and see him. I was strong enough to push up there quickly and wait in a line. All of a sudden a family cut in front of me! I tapped them on the shoulder.  
"Hey! I was here first go back to the end." I complained. The dad of the family just laughed. He LAUGHED! AT ME! I was about ready to sock him in the face when on of my girl friends stopped me.  
"You'll get kicked out!" She hissed into my ear. When the dad got over his laughing fit he said,  
"Make us." He retorted. I shouted for security.  
"This man is cut me!" I shouted of course that wasn't going to get their attention, but I wasn't done, "He's planning on hurting Arthur!" The security guards took him and his family away immediately. Little did I know he really WAS going to hurt him, but I prevented it. When I got up to Arthur I handed him my notebook and asked him to sign it.  
"Oh, bugger," He said while trying to sign it, "I'm sorry love, it seems my pen isn't working any more. I felt like I was going to cry, but at the same time I was embarrassed. He called me love! The rest of the crowd hearing that his pen isn't working left. I sighed dejectedly an turned away.  
"Wait!" I heard Arthur say grabbing my arm, "If you really want that notebook signed see me after the concert when I walk out. What's your name?" I was a little confused, but agreed nonetheless.  
"My name is Melissa." I said. Then left to join my group.  
During the concert I was screaming at the top of my lugs the whole time. It was awesome! I'd have to tell Belarus where the spare key was when I got home. At the end Arthur said he'd be making a red carpet exit. I ran outside and pushed to the velvet ropes that were strung on either side of the red carpet leading out of the main entrance. As Arthur made his way down it, he signed things had his pic taken and waved to everyone. When he was close enough to me I screamed,  
"Arthur over here!" And waved. He smiled and walked over.  
"Melissa, right?" He asked with a smile. I was over joyed that he remembered my name.  
"Yea, it's me. Can you sign my notebook this time?" I asked a grin on my face. He laughed, His laugh was beautiful, almost like a golden drop off a blade of grass in the morning dew. Arthur took my notebook and was signing his name on it. "Um... actually I have something to tell you."  
"Hmm?" he said.  
"Actually ever since I found you, I've adored you and you've changed my life forever, for the better, and I was hoping... well I really, really like you and would like to get to know you better and maybe just maybe go out with you." I blurted. A blush covered my face as Arthur handed me my notebook. There was a long pause, I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were filled with pity. 'Oh no' I thought 'Oh no, Oh no, Oh no.'  
"I'm sorry poppet," He said in a soft tone, "But..." I didn't need to hear any more I knew what he was going to say. My hero, my savior, my life, had just rejected me from his life. I was so torn. I turn and ran away with tears in my eyes, but not before dropping my ever important notebook.


	5. My Broken Heart

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I picked up the notebook. 'I'll have to give it back and apologize.' I thought. Melissa was pretty, but being famous had it's down sides. I gave the notebook to one of my bodyguards and told him,  
"Here take it to my hotel. Don't lose it, it's important." The bodyguard just nodded, and left. I continued with my 'red carpet exit'. It was my boss' idea. I tried to keep the sadness out of my eyes for the fans. 'No,' I thought 'MY fans.' It was hard trying to act happy for my fans when all I could think about was her. Finally I gave my last wave and stepped into the limo. It was a long way back to my hotel, I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I probably just lost my chance to ever see my biggest fan/love ever again. I sighed unhappy. For my first tour, this wasn't going the way I expected.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't stop until I was in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea where I was or where I was going. I couldn't go back home. No, not without having to tell everyone my humiliation. They'd probably laugh at me. They'd tell me it was hopeless to ever try to date a famous person. After all the only people who date famous people are famous people. I was tired, hungry, and cold. Every so often a car would pass on a nearby highway. But the no one every used that highway unless it was an emergency. I some money on me, but no taxi ever drove threw here, so I'd have to settle trying to ask someone. I walked to the edge of the highway when all of a sudden ZOOM! A car passed. I was so startled I ran back the way I came. When I felt brave enough I walked back out, but more careful. I waited a hour until another car passed. This time I waved my arms franticly. The car pulled over and the driver rolled down the passenger window. I was surprised. Like I said the only people who drive on this road were people in a rush. There were three people in the car. Surprisingly they were all wearing sunglasses. At night... these people were odd. I turned away, but then I hear the person in the passenger seat say,  
"Hey! Where are you going! Don't you need help? Or did you just do that to waste our time?" Just the voice of that person and his first sentence I knew he was annoying. I gathered up all the pride I had left from my heartbreak and turned around.  
"I do need help. But can I ask why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night? How are you able to drive in those?" The driver answered.  
"We only put them on to impress you. I wasn't driving with them on. If I did we might all be dead!" He said looking at the others for their approval. They all nodded. I sighed. This wasn't the best taxi service, but it was the best I was gonna get.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I was starting to get worried about Melissa. I knew her friends were the one's who drove her (I learned this from the security camera). She didn't run to her friends, in fact she just ran. I watched the news to see if she was in trouble or anything. It would be my fault if anything happened to her. I played with her notebook, but I didn't open it or read it. It was her notebook I shouldn't be reading other people's things. Suddenly, I saw something different on the cover. Something that shined differently. I looked at it at an angle. If I tilted it a little more... THERE! I saw something written on it. More like a bunch of some things. All over the cover in black sharpie it said I Arthur Kirkland. I blushed. She was really into me. I face palmed when I realized I had ruined her life. But only for a while. I told myself. Little did I know it hurt her more than I had thought. 


	6. My Three New Frienemies

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I climbed into the back seat. There was a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and a silly smile on his face.  
"Hola señorita," He said. I knew a little Spanish, so I decided to try it out.  
"Hola señor," I said.  
"Ah so you know Spanish!" He exclaimed.  
"Only a little," I admitted. I was blushing, he was so kind! Then to interrupt our nice little conversation SOMEONE had to start talking.  
"Hey my name is the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said loudly. "But since you're so pretty you can call me Gilbert." I was so annoyed at him I didn't notice the compliment.  
"Will you shut up? I'm trying to drive," A blond with longish hair and blue eyes said.  
"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" The Spanish one said. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and the person driving is Francis Bonnefoy."  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle," Francis said.'  
"Wait, so if Antonio is Spanish, and Francis is French, then what about you Gilbert?" I asked, I had noticed he had a slight foreign accent.  
"Well *verpassen wissen es alle I'm German," Gilbert said.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I was lying on the couch with Melissa's notebook when all of a sudden Flora, my cousin (who is also in my band), came in through the door. She played the electric violin. She had red hair that, when it wasn't up, was very messy.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked. I smirked  
"Shouldn't you?" I retorted.  
"Are you thinking about that girl?" She asked totally ignoring what I just said.  
"No, besides how do you know?" I lied hoping she'd leave me alone. I had decided when Flora left I'd read the notebook.  
"I saw you with her, and I saw how you looked at her. She was really into you too." Flora said. I started to get annoyed.  
"You were just imagining things, I don't like her and that's how I look at all my fans." I said. This time it was her turn to smirk  
"Yea right. Who's notebook is that?" She asked  
"Mine."  
"Lier, I saw that she dropped it when you rejected her."  
"Then why are you asking?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Anyways I have to go to bed. See you tomorrow." Flora waved good bye  
"'Night Flora." I waved back.  
"It's Fauna!" She yelled over her shoulder. I smirked. Then the door to her hotel room slammed. I sighed and opened the notebook. What I saw amazed me and changed my life forever. Malissa might kill me if she knew.

*Miss know it all


	7. What Was In The Notebook

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I opened the notebook and on the first page it said, "Property of: Melissa Braginski DO NOT READ!" I sighed and flipped to the next page. I had thought enough about whether to read this or not so I didn't want to waste time thinking about it more. The next page had lots of writing on it. This is what it said:  
I'm different from everyone. After all everyone is different from everyone else. More specifically I'm multipersonalitied. Every feeling you name it, I've felt. A way to explain myself is an onion. I have many layers. Lots of people try to take a stab at me. They're like toothpicks. No one ever gets too far. My so called 'best friend' doesn't see me as her best friend. The closest thing to my 'best friend' is my fantasies, but they're rejected by reality. I guess to get to the happier part, I'll stay on the outside layers of me...  
It went on. Each word made me fell sadder. She's had a hard life even if it wasn't shown on the outside. The outside world wouldn't understand her. I thought for a second. I'd try to find her in the morning. I needed my energy, so I went to bed.  
**Melissa's P.O.V**

I had a nice chat with the BTT when all of a sudden WHAM! It hit me. No not literally. I had lost my notebook. I started to panic.  
"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. "What am I going to do?"  
"Think back where where you?" Antonio asked. I thought a moment  
"Let's see...I was at the concert...I was talking to him...I ran...Wait! I got it!" I shouted.  
"Geez no need to shout we're right here." Gilbert said.  
"Oh no." I said.  
"What?" Francis asked.  
"HE has it."


	8. Finding My Almost Lover

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" I asked them. "Arthur has my notebook!"  
"Wait, Arthur Kirkland?" Antonio asked.  
"Yea I went to his concert and asked him to sign it then something came up and I had to leave!" I said hyperventilating.  
"Why were you in the middle of nowhere then?" Gilbert asked.  
"That's not important!" I yelled at him. He held his hands up in defense.  
"Jeez just asking. *Looks like it's someone's time of month." He said. I started strangling him.  
"It's not my time of month!" I screamed into his ear. Francis swerved to the side of the road and pried me off Gilbert. I was so upset I got out of the car and ran out in a random direction. Once I realized I had no way back to the city I started to run in that direction. I needed to catch Arthur before he read it. 'Maybe I too late." I thought. Tears started to form around my eyes. What if that notebook ruined his life? It'd be all my fault his family might sue me. I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could.  
~~~~~~~~The awesome power of time skip as arrived~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up and didn't know where I was. I closed my eyes and everything that had happened yesterday came flooding into my mind. 'Maybe it was a dream.' I hoped. Then I felt the muddy dirt around me. No it wasn't a dream. I had passed out of exhaustion. I got up quickly, but my head was spinning. I sat down again. I put my head down and cried. There was no point in going anywhere. I didn't want to go back to Russia. He'd torture me for the rest of my life, like always. I didn't want to go back to my friend's they'd be disappointed in me. They would hate me for making them look bad. I couldn't even go back to the bad touch trio as they called themselves. I tried to kill Gilbert. And I couldn't go to HIM. No I've probably already scarred his life just by being his fan. I've probably made him feel horrible if he's read my notebook. If he read my fan fictions then he'd think I was a wanna be and desperate. So I sat there and cried my eyes out. I didn't have a life worth keeping. I was a waste of food, air, water, and shelter. There are people who needed it more than I do. 'Fine then' I thought 'I'll do the world a favor and rid it of my presence.' I started wandering aimlessly.  
**Arthur's P.O.V**

I woke up at around 7:00 a.m. I quickly ate some breakfast and called a limo. They picked me up at around 8:00 a.m and I told them I was looking for someone. I spent all morning and afternoon trying to find her, but I couldn't. I called Flora and asked her to help me.  
"Who am I looking for?" She asked.  
"The girl who I was talking to at the concert last night." I said.  
"You mean the one you were thinking about last night?" She asked  
"Yea," I said without thinking.  
"So I was right!"  
"Anyway call me if you find her," I said mentally face palming. By evening I was about ready to give up, but I decided to go down the highway which no one took. Flora came with me. I was having a nervous break down. 'What if she's hurt or worse dead!?' I thought, 'It would be all my fault!' All of a sudden the limo came to a screeching halt and I was thrown back into my seat. 


End file.
